Unchangeable Fates: Tell-Tale Teardrops
by BlueEssence1313
Summary: After breaking up with Starfire, Robin replaces her with someone from his past. Unbeknownst to him, Starfire has been hiding something. Left with no other options, Starfire is forced to leave the Tower. Now, 3 years later, Kori Anders and Bruce Wayne have decided to host a charity ball. All is well, until the painful reminders of Kori's past catch up with her. R&R Please! Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!** OMG, so sorry for the undeserved hiatus:( Horrible Writers block on REASONS-TO-STAY. I posted this short intro in compensation! Please R&R!

BTW

A) I Do not own Teen Titans. But then again neither do you. So nyeh:P:P

B) Dedicated to StarCatBurning, Titans4life, LoreRobStar, and Millipedes-R-Awesome! Love you guys!

_**Prologue:**__Tell Tale Teardrops_

Raven sat, legs crossed, eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration. She could feel the haze of emotions in the tower. Heartbreak radiating off of her sister, anger pulsating rapidly off her boyfriend and her big brother. The emotions flooded within her, stirring her own fury.

Starfire had not even fully explained the situation. She had barely spoken. But it didn't take a mind reader to know that whatever happened to her was unforgettable. The tameranean had approached Raven hesitantly, after spending hours in her room, sobbing in silence. Her skin was flushed, her hair messy and unkept, and her usually bright eyes, hollow, dull and blood shot. A startled Raven had immediately taken her under her wing, allowing her to spend a few days in her room. Never had Raven seen anyone so physically and emotionally vulnerable.

Raven blew out a puff of air, and opened her eyes. Starfire sat in front of her, shakily holding out a white contraption.

"I-I was g-going to tell him-but he-he-"She broke down into weak sobs. Raven's eyes widened as she examined the object.

"You need to tell h-"

"No! I cannot! I will not destroy their relationship Raven! I cannot." Starfire closed her eyes sadly.

Raven threw aside the device and without hesitation, pulled Starfire into a hug. Starfire responded immediately and sobbed furiously.

"Star….you're my sister. No matter what you do, I will be behind you. I promise." Starfire stilled and pulled away.

"I-I would like to give it a try. Perhaps- we-she and I- will become friends?" She struggled with a smile.

Raven felt her heart squeeze.

"Oh, Starfire. At least tell Beast Boy and Cyborg." Starfire looked at her and nodded.

Raven paused for a moment, and pulled out her communicator.

"Cyborg. Beast Boy. My room. Now." She ordered. In barely a minute they were sitting with Starfire, who fiddled anxiously with her fingers.

"Starfire, you need to tell them." Raven urged. Starfire sighed and looked down.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven; I cannot tell you until you have heard the whole story." She paused.

"Yesterday-was the day of my birth. I turned 17." The Titans looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't inform you because I felt it unnecessary to celebrate. Now, around eight o'clock, I was to have a formal dinner with-"She choked back a sob.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Robin." Starfire giggled playfully.** (A/N: This is a flashback like scene, by the way!)** The couple sat on the roof under the stars, a beautiful candlelight dinner between them. Starfire had finished her food, and looked expectantly at her boyfriend.

"Can I tell you something?" Robin asked quietly.

"Only if I can tell you something." She replied, her fingers splayed on her stomach gently.

Robin sighed, his voice hardening.

"I'm sorry Starfire. Its over-"

He'd continued speaking, insincere apologies, and whatnot, but Starfire heard none of it. Her world spun, her hand gripping her stomach cautiously.

"-really am sorry." Robin finished. Starfire was silent.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"For giving me the best birthday present ever."

He watched in horror as she stood up and walked down the stairs, allowing her tears to flow freely.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I should have expected this. Ever since his mission he became distant, and ignored me-" Starfire let out a bitter laugh.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and Starfire protectively, Cyborg joining in. Starfire shook for a moment and held up the thin white object.

"I was going to tell him that soon, there would be another Titan in the home." She smiled weakly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, as he glanced from Titan to Titan.

"Star…you're-"

"Pregnant."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_There you have it! Short, but...well, better than nothing! I swear on my sisters life:P I will post whenever I can okay?_

_333 R&R_

_Blue_

_PS_

_LOVE YA GUYS!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoa! I have returned?! Sorry about the looooooong hiatus- you all probably hate me now. **_

_**100 Reasons to Stay is on temporary hiatus- unfortunately I have severe writers block and am having issues with Chapter 9 of that story.**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU (HEARTSx3;) I love you all intensely, thank you so much for sticking with me! **_

_**Inspirational song:** My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion and__The One That Got Away by Katy Perry:)_

_**Chapter 1: **__Absence_

Starfire brushed her silky locks slowly, stalling before she would have to go to the commons and face them. Raven and Beast Boy were eating breakfast out, and Cyborg had taken his girlfriend, Sarah, out to the pier for the opening of the fair.

Did they want to leave her alone with the bastard? Hell no. But Starfire being….well, Starfire, had shooed them out of the tower, insisting they have 'the good time and do the forgetting of me!'

Now, she utterly regretted being left alone.

She closed her eyes, reminiscing the memories. How could she miss the signs?

_The mission to Gotham- when he was called back a few weeks ago. Batman liked Starfire, he warned Robin about the disadvantages of a relationship- but her approved of Star. It wasn't Batman who swayed Robin. It was __**her.**_

_Babs. Barbara. Batgirl. Robin's ex-girlfriend had blatantly decided to 'team-up' with Robin. Whatever had happened in Gotham with the two….well, when he returned he distanced himself from Starfire. He ignored her, grew moody quickly, locked up in his bedroom frequently._

"X'hal." She whispered sadly.

_On her birthday. The day she was going to break the news. Her joy, her nerves, her pain. His tactlessness. But she couldn't break them up. She couldn't hurt him, whether he hurt her or not. He didn't deserve her hatred for following his heart._

"Enough moping." Starfire told herself. She straightened up, glaring at herself in the mirror sternly.

"Make friends-encoura-Oh!" Starfire paled, her skin tinged green, as she rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet. She stood up, shakily, wiping her mouth and rinsing it thoroughly.

"Ugh." She groaned, pulling forth a garbage basket and a roll of tissues. She collapsed back onto her bed and rubbed her cheek tiredly, glancing down at her stomach.

"I do hope you do not intend to make me do this throughout the entire pregnancy, little one." She mused. She ran a hand over her womb lightly and let a sweet smile grace her lips for the first time in days.

"Pleasant Schlorvaks, my sweet bumgorf." She whispered shutting her eyes.

_If only I too, could be as at ease as you, my darling._

**XOXOXOXXOXOOX**

"Mmmmmm Di-Robin." Batgirl giggled. Her hands running through his hair, lips tickling his ear.

Robin smiled, ignoring the pang of annoyance towards his girlfriend. What does a guy gotta do to get some _proper_ sleep? Starfire let h- no, no. Not going there. He ended it, he didn't need a cloud of guilt hanging over him.

But…..he couldn't deny the fact that Babs was overly clingly.

She continued to run her hands over him, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Robin sat up for a moment and smiled briefly at her.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a snack…..want some?"

"Nah, just hurry back." She blew him a kiss, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Robin grimaced, inwardly cringing at her kitten-like behavior, and exited the room, hurrying to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as he passed Starfires' bedroom. He could hear her gagging and furious muttering about sicknesses. Worry overcame him as he knocked on the door gently.

"You may enter." Starfire called, her sing-song voice weak.

Robin walked in, surprise flitting his face. She was wearing a thick robe, her hair messy, skin flushed, holding a trash bin full of dirty tissues. Starfire closed her eyes, her now greenish skin taking on a slightly more normal tone. She shivered, Robin noted, odd, because she was very resilient to temperatures.

"Are you okay Starfire?" He asked, before inwardly smacking himself. Dumbass. Of course she wasn't!  
He had broken up with her on her goddamn birthday. Needless to say, she was distraught.

"Y-yes Robin. I am the o and the k." She gave a weak laugh before her face flushed once more, and she rushed to the bathroom. Robin winced as he heard the girl choke. She waddled back into the room and hopped onto the bed.

"Starfire-" Robin began cautiously.

"Are you….okay? I don't mean…uh, sick way- I mean…how are you coping?"

Immediately he knew this was the wrong question to ask.

Starfire's eyes watered, as she smiled ruefully.

"Everything will be fine…just a matter of weeks left."

Robin looked at her questioningly, but she just stayed there, a sad smile on her face.

Robin backed away, and left the room. But the question remained.

_Weeks?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Time Lapse:**__ 2 Weeks Later_

"Bleaaargh!" Starfire groaned, Raven rubbing her back gently. Wiping her mouth with the wash cloth, she stood up and pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"Oh- I hate Tamaranian morning sickness." Raven rubbed her back sympathetically, and helped Starfire into the hallway.

"Just is careful Star. Don't overexert yourself, succumb to your cravings-not publicly though- and stay away from her- if she provokes you-"Starfire laughed hollowly.

"As though taking Robin wasn't provoking enough?"

Raven watched Starfire for a moment, her eyes widening. She grabbed her hand, pulling her into Raven's bedroom.

"Lie down!" She ordered. Starfire complied questioningly.

"There's something else in the tower. Like the baby, it's small and human….let me check something." She waved a hand over Starfire's belly, and stopped. Gently, she pressed her fingertips to her navel, eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Starfire-"

"What?" Starfire craned her neck to look over Raven.

"Twins." She smiled slightly. Starfire burst into tears.

"Raven!"

"Starfire, I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am- but do you realize this? I am to become a single mother, Raven. With Twins!" She sobbed.

Raven pulled her close.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, it's okay." She murmured comfortingly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"I want to leave." Starfire said obstinately. She was sitting on the roof next to Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg across from her in the circle.

"What?"

"Why?"

Starfire sighed.

"Twins."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boys' jaws dropped open.

"You can't leave-"

"What about Uncle Beast Boy-"

"And taking care of them-"

"Playing-"

"Girl, you can't raise them alone-"

"Uncle-"

Suddenly, a black band slapped over their lips, muffling their blabbers.

"I've already told Star she shouldn't go, but she's made up her mind." Raven said stiffly.

"Gotham." Starfire nodded.

"Knorfka Bruce was very kind to me. I contacted him and asked him if I could stay somewhere in Gotham- perhaps aid in crime there."

The black bands vanished, allowing Beast Boy to rub his numb lips.

"Star-" Cyborg broke off.

"We'll help you."

"We'll treat Robin like scum when you're gone!" Beast Boy added. Starfire smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

Cyborg swept her into a giant hug, Beast Boy joining in with Raven.

**XOXXOXOXOXOX**

_The closet was empty, the dresser stripped bare. No evidence or proof, someone once lived there._

In her swirly scrawl, Starfire left a note on her bed, next to her communicator

The Titans would play the part of cluelessness. If Robin asked, they would say they hadn't seen her. Didn't see her.

_Her bag packed, lying at the door. A heartbreaking farewell, the yearning for more._

She stepped out the door, up onto the roof, where they awaited her.

Preparing to leave.

_The final prayer, one last word, a million more, to never be heard._

A sparing glance to the tower, as she waved goodbye. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Robin woke up early the next morning, an uneasy feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

It had been almost 3 weeks since he had last spoken with Starfire. She had stayed within the confines of her room. He remembered her last few words.

_A matter of weeks…._

He hobbled out of bed sleepily, and sat down in front of his laptop. Typing in a couple pass codes, he logged into the Titan Database.

Five blinking dots appeared.

"Robin-"He tapped his dot.

"Raven."

"Cyborg."

"Beast Boy."

"Guest: Batgirl"

"Sta-" He broke off, confusedly.

One, two, three, four, five- he counted.

A rush of worry flooded through him, as he smacked the laptop shut, and ran into the hall. He typed the over-ride code as quickly as he could. The door swung open, and to his horror, Robin saw the closet and bed stripped bare. The cluttered vanity was now vacant, save for a creamy white parcel and a familiar, yellow object.

Robin felt his knees go weak as grabbed the package off the table. He looked around the room once more, spotting the green tracking gems scattered across the floor. With a strangled yelp, he rushed out of the room, smacking his palm against the wall next to Ravens' Bedroom door. The door swished open, a frazzled Raven stepping out, her normally straight, glossy hair, disheveled and unkept.

"What?" She snapped.

"Have you seen Starfire?" Raven glared at him.

"Since when do you care?"

"Please, Raven!" He pleaded. Raven sighed.

"Read the note." She gestured at the thick envelope. Robin looked down at the soft parcel in his hands, and ripped it open. There was a set of several lavender envelopes, each of the Titans' names written in

Starfire's neat, slanted handwriting.

Raven immediately snatched away hers and two others, nodding at Robin to open his own.

His usually graceful fingers fumbled with the seal, as he pulled out three pieces of paper. He hesitated for a moment.

Raven sighed, exasperated.

"Go on, read it!"

And so he began.

_Dearest Robin,_

_I cannot begin to express the feelings that have plagued me these past few weeks. I have tried to not interfere between you and her. I only want your happiness….but at the same time, I need my own. _

_I have left because there is someone else….who needs me far more than you ever will. I hope one day….my departure will have given you…. two, a chance to meet. _

_I will not lie. I still love you…I have never stopped. _

_Do you remember my favorite song? _

"_Love can touch just one time, and last for a lifetime…" _

_They were my favorite words. _

_And now….now I can only quote my new favorite:_

"_In another life…I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world."_

_If only I lived another life with you…_

_Robin, I have never had to question my feelings for you. Tamaranians love eternally, you know that. Often enough I wonder…..why you left me…_

_Perhaps you were bored. Perhaps you truly love her. Perhaps we were simply….not meant to be._

_I want you to promise me….one thing…_

_Never forget me. _

_I have enclosed two other notes in this letter. One is for Barbara, and the other is addressed to the entire team. I hope in due time….you will be able to accept my departure._

_I wonder whether you are even mourning it. The fact that I have gone. Or is it too foolish to even hope….?_

_There are so many things I longed to tell you. So much you will never know. _

_The night you left me…..I had important news as well. I now regret not telling you, and when-if- you find out….please understand._

_In the end, it was all for you._

_Forever yours,_

_Starfire_

Robin didn't even realize he was crying until a tear dripped onto the paper, blotchy dots appearing where perfectly inked words once were. He glanced at Raven, who wiped away a single tear angrily.

"You should give that to Barbara." She muttered, stepping back into her bedroom.

Robin stood there blankly, before stuffing the letters into his pocket and starting down the hall into the training room. He burst through the doors, neglecting to wrap up his knuckles, and threw a heavy punch at the bag hanging from the ceiling. Breathing heavily, he jabbed at the bag for a few more moments, then stepped back. After carefully wrapping up his hands, he flipped the switch on the radio.

Robin never really showed it, but he was quite fond of music. Every so often, when Starfire was alone-or so she thought- she would turn on the music and dance around freely. Robin would smile from his secret hiding place, and would mentally join with her.

He shook his head angrily.

No foolish thoughts.

Shes' gone.

Maybe even forever.

Robin felt tears prick his eyes as her song began to play. He focused on the bag, lashing out at it in hard, passionate attacks.

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead._

"Robin!" She would giggle, whenever he pulled her close, his lips meeting hers mid-laugh.

_Talk about our future, like we had a clue._

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you._

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about being more than just a Titan?"

She watched him intently. Robin looked up from his newspaper, and closed his eyes.

"You know Star…..not up until I met you."

_In another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away._

Robin grunted as he smashed his fist against the upper side of the punching bag, and collapsed, silently sobbing.

_And in another life, I would be your girl_

_And we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world._

**Promise me one thing…..Robin,**

**Never forget me.**

"Never." Robin whispered, the music drowning out his heart-wrenching weeping.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The rain was pouring hard and fast. By the time Starfire arrived at the manor, she was soaked to the bone. She pressed the button on the iron-wrought gates anxiously, scurrying in as they flung open.

She rapped her knuckles against the door hurriedly.

The door opened slowly, a two gentlemen standing in front of it.

"Knorfka Bruce? Alfred?" Starfire whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

Bruce Waynes' features distorted and softened, as Alfred ushered her in.

"I have so much to tell you both….." She murmured.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Very soon, nothing to fear. Hope you all had a very merry christmas and a happy new year:D**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Blue**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Chapter 2 is up:D**_

_**Please Enjoy! **_

_**Dedicated to: Alyssa for being there 24/7- and THSM ;P~~~Oh, and My evil plot bud, Titans4life, StarCatBurning, and the ever amazing Kryalla Orhid:) Thanks you guys!**_

_**Inspirational song: **__Because of You by Kelly Clarkson_

_**Chapter 2**__: Reasons_  
The slaps of the rain against the enormous window panes had settled down a gentle pitter-patter. The Manor was dark, lavish, seemingly empty, save for one room with a brightly lit fireplace.  
Starfire sat in front of the smoldering flames, her back towards Alfred and Bruce.  
"Why are you here Starfire?"Bruce asked quietly. Starfire was silent.  
"Its' not that I don't want you here, its' just that-"  
"It was quite unexpected, Miss Starfire." Alfred cut in.  
Starfire sniffled.  
"Yes. I suppose it was. And I apologize for the inconvenience. But I couldn't stay there." She took a breath.  
"Are you aware that Robin and I broke up?"  
Bruce nodded.  
"Yes. But that's hardly reason to quit a-"Alfred shot him a look.  
"Continue, Miss Starfire." He prompted.  
"It was on my 17th birthday. I had some very important news to tell him, but he broke the news first and so I neglected it. Looking back, I regret it intensely but there was nothing I could do."  
"I have a…..specific condition, where I react more strongly to things people say or do. It is a recent diagnosis….two months?"  
"With Robin dating Babs, and her-forgive me- irritating habits, she got 'under my skin' very quickly."  
"I locked myself up in my room, and did not come out for 3 weeks solid, except on the occasional case of crime. Even then we were careful."  
"We?"  
"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They were the only ones who knew." She paused.  
"We planned it out well. I contacted you, cleared the transfer. They kept Robin away from me. Away from…..us."  
Bruce raised an eyebrow, watching as Starfire laid a hand on her stomach.  
"I was going to tell Robin that there was going to be another Titan in the family." She smiled, faltering.  
"And, Miss Starfire?" Alfred asked knowingly.  
"Knorfka Bruce and Alfred….you two are going to be grandfathers to twins."  
Bruce felt the blood drain out of his face.  
"You-He-What-Dad-Kids-"He struggled with words, before collapsing onto the armchair behind him.  
"Twins!" He gasped out. Starfire giggled lightly at his reaction, before sobering.  
"I understand if you are unwilling to-"Before she could say another word, Bruce pulled her into hug.  
Starfire blushed red in surprise.  
"Look….I know I'm not the kindest, light-hearted, caring, grand-daddy type personality. But I promise I'll help you Starfire."  
Starfire hugged back, before stepping away.  
"Then we can begin by fixing _that_. My name isn't Starfire anymore, Knorfka Bruce."  
Bruce and Alfred exchanged a glance.  
"It is Kori Anders."

**XOXOXOX**

_**Time Lapse:**__ 3 Weeks_  
"-Bruce Wayne has been seen with another girl. The two were seen buying a penthouse near Wayne Manor together, and when asked on the subject of relationships, both blatantly denied it.  
'She's just a close family friend.' Was the statement of the multi-billionaire of Gotham City-"  
Raven smirked at the TV screen, mentally applauding Starfire.  
The door swung open behind her, Cyborg and Beast Boy came rushing in.  
"Rae! What are they saying?" Beast Boy panted. Raven blanched inwardly at the public use of his nick-name, and simply pointed at the screen.  
"-Claims to be named, Kori Anders. But who is this mysterious lady? Another fling? Or just a 'family friend'? This is Vicki Vale, signing off on this Exclusive episode of 'Gotham Celebrity Watch'. Up next, we have Miranda Daley on alleged sightings of a new superhero-"  
Raven shut the TV off and smiled slightly at the boys.  
"Boo-yah!" Cyborg crowed, slapping hands with Beast Boy.  
"So what now?"  
Raven slipped a hand inside her cloak, and pulled out a note. The handwriting was obviously her own, but the message was Starfires'.  
"We've been communicating empathetically." She said quietly.  
"This is her new address. I can teleport us there, but we'd have to do it in our free time, _without _Robin knowing. "She handed Cyborg the slip of paper.  
"She also told me we can come tonight. After Robin is asleep." She continued.  
The trio exchanged a glance and nodded.  
"So….'Kori Anders' huh?"  
Raven nodded.  
"Her Tamaranean name _is_ Koriand'r. I'm assuming she just played with the words for a little bit."  
"What do you think will happen to 'Starfire'? I mean, she can't just go parading around Gotham- it'll be suspicious, considering she left the Titans." Beast Boy wondered out loud.  
She shrugged.  
"Beats me. We'll just have to ask her tonight ."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thank you so much for the money, Knorfka Bruce. And the Apartment. And the Car. And the-"  
Bruce waved her off with a chuckle.  
The pair were driving back to the Manor to retrieve Kori's items.  
"Starf-Kori, these are my…..grandchildren-"He tested the word.  
"Their mum deserves the best."  
Kori smiled happily.  
"I am most excited to begin the new designing company. I have always been fond of styling Raven, and am eager to be your business partner!" She clapped her hands. Bruce smiled slightly.  
"So, do you know when the Titans are visiting?"  
Kori shrugged.  
"Raven has said they will try for tonight at my Penthouse. Perhaps you and Alfred could join us?"  
"I'd be delighted." Bruce said courteously.  
"And between you and me, we'll have discuss the whole-"He lowered his voice.  
"Starfire persona with the rest of the Titans."  
She nodded.  
"Yes, we probably should."  
"And we'll need to sign you up for English or slang and whatnot, because unfortunately, it would be too easy to guess who you are with your English sounding so foreign." He continued.  
"Okay."

**XOXOXOXO**

Robin paced the living room frustratedly.  
"Play it again."He ordered. Beast Boy groaned.  
"Dude, we've been at this for hours. How do you know it's' even _her_? She probably went back to-"  
"Shut the hell up, Beast Boy, and roll the tape." Robin demanded irritably. Beast Boy sighed, and clicked play.  
"-back with Gotham Celebrity Watch: Superhero Edition. I'm Miranda Daley, tonight's host on this Exclusive Edition on 'Bat-Watchers Coverage.'"  
"After our citys' beloved Batgirl teamed up and left with ex-sidekick Robin to Jump City, Batman went solo. Now, it seems a new super-hero in our midst; could she be the newest member of the Bat Family?"  
"Sources claim to have sighted a graceful female approximately five feet, ten inches, sweeping the streets alongside the caped crusader. But can we trust her like we trust Gothams' Prince of Shadows? Or could said 'hero' be a vigilante? This is Miranda Daley, Gotham Celebrity Watch. Back to you Vicky."  
Robin groaned.  
"There isn't enough information about this hero, Robin. No point in pining over it." Raven called from her dark corner in the room.  
"Especially since it was your own fault." Beast Boy added in an undertone.  
Robin stopped pacing, his body near statuesque.  
"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously quiet.  
"I'm saying you're the reason she left. You spent practically all your time with that stupid Barbie doll like a douche in front of Star and you neglected her when she needed you most. Do you even know why she was sick?"  
Robin did not answer, his ears turning red quickly.  
"Do you know where she is?"  
Beast Boy pretended not to hear.  
"Beast Boy!" He yelled.  
"Nope. I have absolutely no idea." Beast Boy replied, feigning interest in an imaginary loose thread on his suit.  
Robin let out a small scream and pushed through the door into the hallway.  
Seconds passed before Raven gave the signal. Waving her hand, a dark portal swirled open near the couch.  
"In you go Beast Boy." She muttered. Beast Boy stepped in, just as Cyborg emerged from his secret hiding spot.  
"I've texted Robin through the comms. He thinks we went out to the clubs." He explained, following Beast Boys' suit. Raven nodded, acknowledging him, before following the pair through the churning vortex.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kori stood in her new bedroom, her hands on her hips as she surveyed her expensive wardrobe that Bruce had bought for her (With Selina's help, of course).  
She had spent the entire day setting up the apartment, moving in furniture, setting up her bedroom, stocking the fridge. Bruce had explained to her that the paparazzi were getting suspicious and that she would have to move into her own home as soon as possible.  
Kori plopped onto her cushy bed with a sigh, staring at the pale ceiling.  
Jump City was far more welcoming than the streets of Gotham. Dank and derelict, with drug cartels running amok, murderers and meta-humans, gangs and rapists strolling through the city aimlessly searching for victims. It was far worse than anything Kori had ever seen back home.  
She sighed, placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly.  
Ex-home.  
Whatever Jump City was to her, it could never be for her children. Like it or not, they'd grow up without their father. They wouldn't be able to see their 'aunt' and 'uncles'. They would live half a lie.  
"Kori!" A voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She pushed herself up and walked into the hall where Bruce was standing with a slight smile on his face.  
Kori shrieked, and ran into the pristine living room, tackle-glomping her guests.  
"Oh! I have missed you all so much!"  
Beast Boy and Cyborg swept her into an enormous embrace.  
"You too, sis." Beast Boy smiled sadly. They stepped back, allowing Raven to walk forward and throw her arms around Kori.  
"It wasn't the same without you...Kori." She mumbled into her shoulder.  
Kori hugged her back before stepping back, gesturing everyone to have a seat on the couch.  
"Bruce." Raven nodded, Cyborg following suit.  
Bruce gave a small wave before Beast Boy jumped forth to bombard him.  
"Um, hi, Wayne-Batman, sir. May I just say it is a huge hon-"  
"Sorry about that." Raven leaned forward to pull her boyfriend back by the ear.  
Bruce chuckled lightly, as all attention turned to Kori.  
Beast Boys' eyes zoomed to her stomach.  
"Wow, Kori! They're growing so fast!"  
Kori beamed, patting her stomach gently.  
"A lady named Doctor MidNite from the W-watchtower, has been the one who has been checking on them. Tamaranian pregnancies last about 7 earthen months, although we believe they will be born within 8 because they are half human." She explained.

"Do you know who the new superhero is?" Beast Boy blurted.  
Kori and Bruce exchanged looks. With a mischievous grin on her face, Kori stepped into the hall for barely fifteen seconds. When she re-emerged, she was NOT Kori.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped, Raven had the tiniest flash of surprise on her face, and Alfred and Bruce only smiled knowingly.  
She had retained only her height and the emerald color of her eyes which now looked far more human. Her hair was a stylish blond bob that reached her collarbone where a small heart shaped tattoo peeked out on her lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a sleek, kevlar jumpsuit with thigh-high boots and a pale purple belt that hung loosely around her waist.  
"Whoa..." Beast Boy gasped.  
"Damn, girl. I couldn't even recognize you!"  
"Yeah, Kori. Pretty convincing."  
Kori nodded touching the heart tattoo gently, before reverting back.  
"It is a holo-ring type machine." She explained.  
"I am able to change my appearance. And in the period of three weeks we have managed to build a few 'toys' and 'gadgets' such as my suit which has a special storage case in the hall."  
Bruce stood up, speaking for the first time in the presence of the Titans.  
"We have decided upon the name 'Amethyst', mainly because it has no connection to the Titans or to Starfire." He added.  
Kori sighed.  
"I am sure I will miss my old identity very much though." She murmured.  
She gazed at Raven.  
"And Robin? He is...okay?"  
The Titans exchanged a look.  
"Well, Kori...He's been kinda...moody lately. I dunno how you put it but...he's obsessing. Babs tries her...'best' but it ain't the same without you Sta-er-Kori." Cyborg said sadly.  
Kori's eyes were shiny, sadness radiating from them.  
"I see." She said softly.  
"Kori, he was devastated when he got the letter."  
"Then why did he leave her in the first place?" Bruce said quietly, drawing everyones' attention to him.  
He did not meet their eyes.  
"Starfire-Kori- is possibly the one girl I started out not wanting my son to date, and ending up growing fond of her. Mind you, I still disapprove of the idea of dating and all, but at the least, let it be someone who is good for him. Babs is headstrong, forceful, hot-headed...and very clingy." He grimaced.  
It was silent for moment. Starfire gazed at her friends, awaiting their answer.  
Cyborg spoke up first.  
"He never really talked to any of us. After that mission on Gotham, he came back, grumpy an' brooded a lot. Spent too much time alone in his room, blew up at the smalles' questions." He said roughly.  
"After Raven told him to read the letter, he spent nearly an hour in the Training room, beating the shi-erm-stuffing out of the punching bags." Beast Boy added.  
"What happened when he came back?" Kori whispered, dreading the answer.  
Both male Titans looked at Raven, who took a deep breath.  
"Look, Kori...I know he loves you. I know he cares for you. The only one that doesn't...is him."  
Koris' eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  
"What happened when he left the Training Room, Raven?"  
She sighed.  
"He went out. Took Babs, burned his letter, her letter, and the one for the team. Took the R-Cycle, went to a bar, got drunk, headed home. He was 'bedridden' with her for days." Raven said disgusted.  
Bruces' jaw clenched as he heard about his son's behavior.  
"That idiot!" He burst out, jumping from his seat, pacing in front of the couch.  
"That stupid douchebag of a son. What the hell was he thinking? Ruining his rep, hurting his pregnant girlfriend, I mean, what the freakin' hell?" Bruce swore loudly, bringing a slight smile to Kori and Alfreds' faces. Standing up firmly, the man grabbed Bruces' arm.  
"Master Bruce-" He began sternly. Bruce sighed, hanging his head.  
"Thanks Al." He muttered, sitting back down.  
Beast Boy felt the buzz of his communicator, and glanced around at everyone.  
'Robin,' He mouthed, flipping it open.  
Raven and Cyborg leaned into the screen.

"What's up, Robin?" Cyborg greeted glared them suspiciously.  
"Where are you?" He prompted.  
"Er-"  
"The Cafe." Raven interrupted.  
"It's a new one in the mall...uh, 'Cafe Latte'?" Beast Boy added.  
Robin studied them in scrutinizing manner.  
"Alright." He said finally.  
"Just be back soon, its' pretty late."  
A female mumble could be heard off the screen.  
"Dick, baby, come cuddle." She called off-screen.  
For a moment, repulsion flashed across his face.  
"Gotta go." He breathed, shutting off the communicator. The Titans sighed with relief, before looking across at the others.  
Bruce was patting Kori awkwardly, who was hugging him close, tears in her eyes. Alfred stood over the two, a look of disappointment in the young master clouding in his expression.  
"It appears Barbara has been straying from her duties, Master Bruce." He murmured.  
Bruce waved a hand.  
"Can't be helped. She can be a Titan if she wants-"  
"No!" A cry of protests startled the sobbing Kori and comforting Bruce.  
"Only Kori can be a Titan."  
"Babs will never be one of us."  
"She could never replace Kor'."  
The three Titans were standing up defiantly, fists clenched.  
Bruce grunted, a slight look of appraise on his face.  
"Well, if anything, she can stay there. I'm already recruiting a new Robin, and Amethyst will replace her."  
Beast Boy looked at him quizzically.  
"New Robin?"  
Bruce only smiled a little.  
"Oh, he is most kind, and friendly!" Kori chirped.  
"Robin will be coming in about half a years time for the change. He will be transitioning from this mantle to a new one, and will be training our new Robin to take care of what Robin leaves behind." Bruce informed them.

_**XOXOXOXO  
**_Cyborg yawned loudly, stretching his arms as he peered at his console. His eyes grew wide. 8:22 AM.

"Shit!" He swore, looking around at his surroundings.  
They were still on Kori's couch, Ravens' head resting on Beast Boy's' shoulder. Kori was sleeping too, her auburn locks a halo around her face. Bruce was leaning into her, his mouth slightly open soft snores emitting from it. Alfred, however was nowhere to be seen, but Cyborg could smell the aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs.  
"Guys!" He hissed, shaking Beast Boy slightly. The changeling only moaned slightly, and threw his arm backward. Cyborg shook his head, and back away, knowing Raven would be a lost cause. He edged towards Kori and touched her shoulder. She let out a shriek in her sleep, causing the rest of the sleeping being to stir.  
"Star?" Beast Boy muttered groggily.  
"Kori?" Bruce touched her arm cautiously.  
Kori let out a muffled moan, her skin clammy, her bangs plastered to her forehead, sweat-soaked. She thrashed wildly, repeatedly moaning.  
Kori bolted upright suddenly, her cheeks tear-stained and unusually pale.  
"Robin!" She gasped, breathing hard.  
Raven knelt in front of her, and gripped her hands.  
"Kori," She said firmly.  
"I need you to tell me how long these dreams have been happening."  
Kori didn't meet her eyes.  
"Come on Kori! You can't lie- how long has this been happening?!"  
Kori burst into tears, clawing at her face distraught.  
"Since we broke up."  
Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
Kori's eyes narrowed.  
"I need not burden you with my troubles." She said icily.  
All three males in the room back away at the sudden change in behavior. Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Hormones." She muttered, before hugging Kori gingerly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

The three Titans walked into the common room cautiously.  
"Where did you go last night?"  
Beast Boy eeped as Robin emerged from the shadows.  
"Robin! Uh-we-"  
"Out, Robin. Why?" Raven returned briskly.  
"Because, Raven, I woke up at 7 this morning for basketball with Cyborg who is almost always punctual. Then I waited for Beat Boy to show up after I made those weird tofu-wraps. And you missed your time with Babs. Now, I need you to be honest. Where. Did. You. Go?"  
"We told you we went to the cafe."  
"And I'm supposed to believed you?"  
"Well, we ARE your teammates, so yeah!"  
"Well then you shouldn't lie like a bitch!"  
"Robin! Leave her alone!"  
"Why, Beast Boy? Why the fuck should I leave-"  
Raven stumbled suddenly, and collapsed weakly, holding her knees. She sat, legs bent, Cyborg hovering near her.  
"It's happening." She said hollowly. Robin and Beast Boy ignored their arguing and turned to her.  
"Raven?"  
Raven shot Robin a glare. Her eyes were sad and compassionate, and were brimmed with emotion. She sighed, and chanted her mantra to calm herself.  
"We're falling apart."  
Robin paled.  
"What? No, we're not!"  
"Robin, think about it. She was our balance. If she leaves we'll fall into the habits we did in the future."  
"Man, you messed up big-time. With all of us. Not just her. An' when we destroy ourselves...she won't be there to fix it."

_**I will not makeThe same mistakes that you did.**_

_**I will not let myself...'Cause my heart so much misery**_

Robin sighed, and put his head in his hands, as his friends left the room.

_**I will not break...The way you did, you fell so hard...**_

_**I've learned the hard way...To never let it get that far**_

He heard the door swish open, and a girly sigh follow. Two hands wrapped around his chest.  
Robin pushed back the lump in his throat, ignoring the hate he felt for himself. Not just breaking them...but himself...his heart...and her own in the process. He was sure it was all...Because of Him...

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

A pair of lips trailed kisses up his neck and onto his cheek. He pretended it was her. He let them kiss him. He let them touch him. He was lost and torn, and couldn't fight the hurt.

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

He remembered her. Even after they...or he, more specifically, ended it. The tears, the silence. The fake smiles. The way her eyes shined with what she refused to cry for his sake and the other girls'.  
That was all she was...just the other girl. But there was no turning back now.

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

He could forget her. He could move on. Seal the wound. But what would it matter?

_**Because of you**_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you**_

He opened his eyes, as his lips moved with the kiss, expecting the sweet green of her own, only to find the other girl's blue.

_**XOXOXXOXOXOX**_

Amethyst watched carefully from her perch atop the roof, a hand on her belly, which looked flat under the holo-ring.  
She was patrolling tonight with the Dark Knight himself.  
The air was cold on her skin-tight suit, causing her to shiver involuntarily.  
A flash of red caught her eye as she jumped forth, swiftly and silently. She landed gracefully in the alleyway and walked forward hesitantly.  
A spark of red emitted from the corner, as she crept forth and tackled the figure.  
The figure grunted and pushed her away forcefully emerging from the shadows.  
Amethyst gasped.  
"You are not of here."  
The figure cocked his head,  
"Neither are you, cutie. What brings you here?"  
She flushed.  
"My reasons. And you?"  
He chuckled.  
"Got bored. Jump gets lame after some time. Now, introductions-"  
"Amethyst."  
He held a hand out.  
"You don't have to lie. I know who you are. Question is-why? Bird Boy kick you out?"  
To his surprise, she hung her head.  
"Something like that."  
He sighed.  
"Well, for the record, I'm not stealing. Merely exploring. So as of now- I'm innocent. Would you like a coffee?"  
Amethyst let out a strange noise between a scoff and a snort.  
"Right."  
"Seriously Princess. How about it? I promise not to steal anything as long as you come with me. Tomorrow? Cafe LaVierre?"  
Amethyst hesitated, but something compelled her to accept.  
"I-yes. I will go."  
He stepped forward and lifted his mask up a it, just above his nose, and kissed her cheek.  
"See ya then Cutie."  
He saluted, and vanished.  
Amethyst blushed, and touched her cheek, the thoughts of this man swirling around her head.  
And for once, it wasn't Robin.

_That's it for today! I've decide a chapter a week is fine, still having writing issues on 100R2S. Ooooh, the suspense! What will happen next? :) _  
_Remember to R&R:P_  
_Love you all, until next time:_  
_Blue_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__First if all, I just wanted to clarify that almost all the songs used in the fic are from Kori's perspective. Mmkay. Oh and, FYI- This chapter begins after 2 months-Don't worry, I'll fill in the blanks as we go along._

_**Inspirational Song:**_ _My Immortal by Evanescence _

_**Chapter 3: **__Familiar_

"Remind me again, why you're leaving?" Her slender fingers played with his hair. Dick sighed.

"I think it's time for an identity change, Babs. And besides, Bruce needs help training the new kid."

"I thought you didn't have to go for a year?"

Babs pulled back with pout.

"This is about _her_ isn't it?"

Dick didn't answer.

"God, Dick, she is NOT coming back, forget about it!"

"How would you know? You never gave a crap about her!"

"Neither did you! You could've been with her, but you didn't. .ME."

Dick scowled.

"Yes I did. I gave her up for you. But you and your stupid jealousy has prevented me from ever coming close to resuming even a half normal relationship."  
Babs lip curled up.

"'Normal?' Dick, she's an ALIEN."

Dick sighed sullenly.

"I know. And I loved her for it."

Babs let out a little scream, and stood up from her spot next him, and headed for the door.

Dick didn't bother to turn around as he heard the door open and slam shut.

He lifted his head and gazed at the iridescent sunset from his window, letting out a bitter laugh.

"She's right. Why in the world would I find you in Gotham, of all places?"

Dick scrambled to his feet and grabbed his drawstring bag from off the ground. With one last, forlorn look at the photo beneath the gray pillows of his bed, he trudged out the room.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

The Cafe LaVierre was bright and airy, the sweet smell of cocoa and cookies wafting out whenever the door opened. Sunlight filtered through the glossy windows of the tiny coffee shop, streaming onto the last little table in the corner.

There was a young man, a regular at the shop, and very pretty girl with wavy long chestnut locks draped over shoulder and a swollen belly; the pair speaking in hushed tones from their place at the tiny table.

The young man closed his warm brown eyes and smiled at the girl.

"I doubt he'll approve princess." He murmured relaxing an arm behind his head.

The girl huffed, tossing her hair back.

"He has noticed my sneaking out before dinner. Even when I visit, so, it's not like a surprise or anything. And besides, I am sure he'll learn to love you!"

The man snorted.

"Yeah, and then he'll do a background check, realize I'm under alias and forbid us from seeing each other."

"Please?" The girl widened her sky blue eyes and pouted innocently, causing the man to smile.

"Alright Cutie. When am I coming over?"

The girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, and blushed.

"Tonight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight?"

The girl nodded again.

"Wow Kori."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you'd come and-" She rambled on and on, flustering about. The man gave a sigh, and leaned in mischievously, pressing his lips against hers. She closed her her eyes and moved her mouth with the kiss sweetly.

They parted slowly, lingering for a moment.

"So, what time?" The man asked casually.

"Oh, never mind that, you can just come over at my place... for a while." Kori mumbled dreamily. The young man chuckled.

"If you insist Princess."

_**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**_

The deep hum of the doorbell echoed through the vast manor, stirring the resting inhabitants, save for the elderly gentleman in the kitchen. Alfred carefully placed the roast beef he had been preparing into the oven, and hurried to the the door, opening it wide.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Master Dick, you are not due for another six months."

Dick hung his head.

"I know Al...But I can't be Robin anymore. There's no point...I think-I think I'm ready for the change It will help me...remember...everything."

"Then why on earth did you let her go. Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

Dick scuffed his feet against the door mat.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. Alfred held out and arm, and ushered the young heir forth.

"Forgive me, young master. It was not my place." He said stiffly.

Dick looked up.

"Actually, I need to ask...did I do the right thing? Leaving her?"

The old butler gave a sigh.

"First tell me this. Did you love her?"

"Yes." Dick said confidently.

"Do you still love her?"

Dick hesitated, gaining a nod from Alfred.

"Perhaps I should make this more simple. Why did you leave her in the first place?"

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

"Why must I call you 'Xavier'? Why not X?"

Kori grumbled, adjusting his tie for him.

Xavier smiled cheekily.

"Because it's the most cliche name for a criminal called 'Red X'."

Kori sighed.

"Why won't you just tell me your real name."

His grin vanished, but his eyes twinkled.

"Because that part of me is gone forever Kori."

She nodded, pressing her forehead to his.

"I understand. It is like 'Starfire'. I am not her anymore either."

Xavier chuckled.

"Not entirely cutie. The only thing that has really changed is your appearance-" He fingered her wavy-now ruby red- locks.

"And your speech. Other than that, you're still the same sweet, kind and caring girl, who turned a thief good. You are still beautiful,Starfire."

Kori's eyes watered.

"Inside and out?"

Xavier smiled.

"Inside and out."

Kori threw her arms around him, pushing him back onto her silky bed.

"Thank you." She whispered, as Xavier wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"Always, princess."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Dick was amazed. Never in all his years in the manor, had he ever seen Bruce Wayne act _nervous_.

Bruce rubbed his temple anxiously, pacing back in forth in vain attempt to calm himself.

"Okay, I'll just tell Kori that um...he doesn't know her, and he's leaving after he meets Tim! No, no, she'll never believe that. Well, I could I just warn her about his-"

Dick watched as his former mentor let out a groan of frustration.

"Master Bruce, perhaps it would be prudent to simply call Miss Kori, and tell her the truth." Alfred suggested.

Dick couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the hell is Kori?" He blurted out.

Bruce and Alfred turned to him, and he could've sworn he saw a flash of fear in Bruce's eyes.

"An old family friend," Bruce waved it off, and glared at him pointedly.

"She'll be coming over for dinner tonight with her friend . I suggest you get dressed."

Dick knew he was dismissed by the steely look in his fathers' eyes. With a grunt of acknowledgement, he trudged up the stairs and into the long, elegant halls of the manor.

There was a slam, startling Dick as he walked towards his bedroom, where the mahogany door was slightly ajar.

"Owwwwww." Peeking through the crack, he could see a young boy, perhaps the age of 12, with intelligent blue eyes and shaggy black hair, sprawled on the floor.

The boy pushed himself off the ground and proceeded towards the door quickly, a yellow paged notebook full of messy scrawl clutched tightly in his hands. Dick suppressed a grin and stepped away from the door just as the boy's hand grasped the doorknob.

"Tim!" Bruce bellowed from the stairwell.

"Get dressed- Koris' coming for dinner in an hour!"

"Okay!" Tim called as he crept into the hall, unbeknownst to the man following him.

Dick smirked.

"So you're Tim, huh?"

Tim, to his credit, did not even flinch as he turned on his heel.

His eyes widened as he looked up at Dick, a mix of wonder, shock, and admiration in them.

"Are you Dick?"

Dick merely nodded, and feigned anger.

"Yep. Now, mind telling me why you were mucking about in my room?"

Tim looked abashed.

"Exploring." He muttered.

Dick let out a laugh.

"Bruce was right. You _are_ just like me at that age."

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

"What?!" Kori shrieked into the phone. Xavier watched her with concern as he slipped on his socks.

"X'hal, Bruce! I cannot-But we will require the holo- Yes, I understand this- I simply wished for you to meet him as who he is!"

Kori let out a huff, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"Fine! I shall see you soon!" She retorted, slamming the phone into it's receiver.

Xavier crept forward cautiously, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kori?" He whispered, startled to hear a loud sob as his response.

"Just when i escaped him-" She murmured.

Xavier twirled her to face him, and pressed his lips to her own, in a chaste kiss.

"Shhh, Kori. It's okay- tell me what happened."

He stroked her hair gently and comforted her.

Kori sniffled weakly.

"He's back. Dick. He came back to mentor Tim early."

Her boyfriend scoffed.

"And to find you."

Kori sighed.

"That, I am unsure of. It doesn't matter though. We'll be dining with him tonight- and patrolling. Bruce has asked me to wear the holo-ring and send over the suits." She walked over to the cream colored dresser next to her bed and pulled open the top drawer. Kori reappeared moments later, with a pair of metallic rings in her palm.

Xavier held out his hand obediently as Kori slid the ring onto his middle finger, doing the same for her own.

As she fiddled gently with the silver band, the ex-Titan's rosy red locks melted into sweet caramel twists, her wide jade eyes becoming liquid pools of sky blue. Her skin lightened and changed into that of a typical California surfer's own tan.

Xavier's messy brown cowlick shifted till it became a deep ebony, his strange red-brown eyes remaining the same.

Kori gave a sigh, looking him up and down with a nod as she proceeded towards the door.

"Kori." Xavier called, striding forward. He yanked her arm forth, and attached his lips to her own, bringing her into a smooth, soft kiss. Kori closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, biting down gently on his lip sensually. Her finger climbed up his neck, tangling themselves in his hair, as his own hands pulled her body to his own.

They broke apart, fresh tears streaming down Kori's glossy cheeks.

"Hey." Xavier whispered.

"It'll be okay Princess."

Kori nodded, wiping her face, and pulled open the door, her heart beating with fear and hope.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"So who is she? Come on, Bruce, I'm not stupid. If she's a 'family friend' why have I never heard of her?" Dick pressed, as he adjusted his navy sweater.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Dick, She is a friend of mine. If you bothered to pay attention at the functions you've attended so far, you would have met or at least remembered her."

Dick scoffed.

"If I did know her, why would I remember her anyways? What's so memorable?"

Bruce smirked.

"Oh trust me, Dick. Kori is unforgettable, in _every_ way. Now, if you'd excuse me." With a mysterious, and out-of-character grin, Bruce glided off, leaving Dick to wonder...what exactly he meant by that statement.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Kori stalked up to the door, before slipping back into Xavier's arm.

"X'hal! I cannot do this!" She breathed, fear flashing in her eyes as she turned away.

Xavier chuckled, pulling her in for a hasty peck.

"Come on, cutie. It'll be fine."

Kori gazed into his reassuring eyes, and closed her own, pushing him back as she reached for the door.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOOX**_

"Master Bruce! Miss Kori has arrived." Alfred grasped the doorknob, pulling it open.

He smiled kindly.

"Miss Kori, Master Xavier. Please, come in."

Kori smiled, the twinkle in her eyes faltering for only a moment.

"Hello Alfred." The pair entered the manor, shrugging off their coats, politely declining Alfred's offer to assist them.

"Its' fine." Kori insisted, hanging her and Xavier's coats.

Tim raced down the stairs, his green sweater blending wonderfully with his eyes.

"Hi Kori!" He beamed happily, embracing her.

Kori giggled.

"Hi Tim!"

Tim pulled away, and glared at Xavier in a scrutinizing manner.

"So you're Xavier?" Tim puffed out his chest in an intimidating- or at least attempting to be- fashion.

Xavier decided to humor the boy, and suppressed a laugh.

"Y-yes. I am Xavier. Kori's boyfriend. N-nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

Tim kept up the facade for a few more seconds before dropping it and laughing.

"I like you. You at least tried to play along."

Noticing Xaviers' surprised expression, Tim and Kori burst into laughter.

"Trust me Xavier, you can _never _fool me. I'm a pro."

_**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**_

Dick stilled at the sound of her laughter echo up the stairwell. He knew he could never mistake that voice. It was gentle, sweet, like the little bells that ring during Christmas. Soothing, like a lullaby.

"Come on Kori!" Tim called out cheerily. Dick fumbled with his watch, before rolling his eyes and tossing it onto the bed. He dashed down the stairs, and slid down the hall, pausing next to the living room. Three voices intermingled, floating out the door of the room and into the seemingly empty halls.

"-And he doesn't know anything." This was obviously Tim.

'_Who's he talking about?'_ Dick was puzzled, pressing his ear against the door.

"Are you sure?" Another male voice spoke up, as Dick faintly remembered the so-called 'boyfriend', Kori was bringing along.

"Positive. He thinks you're gone for good."

There was a sigh, one so familiar, Dick nearly fainted.

"Good." A voice so familiar, yet so different.

Dick backed away slowly, just as the intercom next to the door rang.

"Master Dick, Master Xavier, Master Tim, Master Bruce, and Miss Kori- it is time for dinner." Alfred's voice blared through the speaker. Dick rushed off as the door creaked open slowly, sneaking towards the dining room.

_**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The dining room was the only 'cozy' room in the Manor (apart from the library), but nonetheless, it was grand. Beautifully burnished candelabras hung from the wall, bathing the room in a soft gold glow. Alfred had once more outdone himself, the delicious scent of roast beef lingering in the air as he covered the tray, placing it on the table. Tim led Kori and Xavier in just as Bruce appeared.

"Hello Kori." He tried, a fatherly smile on his face. Kori shook her head, fighting the smile on her face, as she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"We'll talk later." She muttered.

Kori stepped away, taking Xavier's hand in her own.

"Bruce- this is my boyfriend, Xavier Redd."

The men shook hands, Bruce's eyes analyzing Xavier carefully, as they proceeded to sit down.

Tim looked around.

"Where's Dick?"

As if on cue, the heir to the Wayne fortune himself strolled in, and took his seat.

"Sorry I'm late Bruce- was just getting dre-"

He stopped, eyes wide as he looked at the girl just across from him.

She was beautiful, to say the least, with silky smooth skin, and glossy petal-pink lips. Her caramel curls pulled into an elegant ponytail, ringlets cascading down her back, tendrils framing her face sensually. Her eyes were a wide, innocent cerulean, with a strange-almost, _green_, undertone.

Kori Anders, certainly was, as Bruce had stated previously, unforgettable.

She was wearing a casual emerald colored sundress, with off-the-shoulder trumpet sleeves. The dress hugged her body tightly, revealing the beginnings of a baby bump, flowing into a lighter shade of green, and stopping barely an inch above her knee.

She smiled at him, but Dick could see the sadness in her expressive eyes.

Kori held out a hand.

"Hello Dick. My name is Kori Anders, and this is my boyfriend, Xavier Redd."

Dick shook both their hands, ignoring the distrust in Xaviers' eyes.

"Hi."

They sat down at the table, Dick and Bruce were seated opposite Kori, who was wedged between Xavier and Tim.

"Alfred!" Kori called.

"Yes, Miss Kori." Alfred replied from his place in the Kitchen.

Bruce chuckled.

"Watch this." He whispered to Dick.

"Uh Kori-" Dick began.

"Alfred doesn't usually eat with us-"

"Alfred!" Kori shrilled, marching into the kitchen and grabbing the butler by the arm.

"Miss Kori-"

"Alfred I have told you countless time- you are family, you may call me Kori."

She pulled out a chair forcing the elderly gentleman to sit down.

"Much obliged Mis- Kori." He mused. Kori gave a firm smile and sat down at the table, as Alfred uncovered the silver tray.

"Dinner is served."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**_

"Like this?" Tim fixed his position, crouching low. Dick nodded.

"Yep. Now balance the Bo Staff out more- spread your hands farther apart." He instructed.

Tim slid his hands down the length of the staff, and looked at Dick excitedly.

"Great job. Now-"

"Teachin' him tricks, Dick?" Dick swiveled around and eyed the shadows suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" He called out cautiously. Tim stepped forward, placing a hand on Dicks' arm.

"It's okay. Bruce invited them."

"Into the Cave?!"

Tim nodded.

"Well yeah, its only us." Dick watched as two figures stepped into the light. He growled.

"Red X."

X held his hands up.

"It's okay kid. I've been one of the good ones for a while now."

"Get behind me Tim." Dick muttered.

Tim ignored this walking forward.

"Aw, come on Dick, didn't you hear? Bruce invited us." The former boy-wonder turned his attention the the female next to Red X, as she stepped forward, tapping a thick-heeled boot impatiently.

Her hair was sleek blonde and curled at the nape of her neck, revealing a rosy pink tattoo on her collarbone.

Her green eyes flashed dangerously, and Dick was reminded of a certain tamaranian.

She stuck a gloved hand out firmly.

"Amethyst. Resident hero, Batgirl's unofficial replacement, and currently dating Red X." She smirked.

"You realise he's a thief right?"

"You realise you just ate dinner with us, right?" Amethyst mimicked, touching a finger to her tattoo as X removed his mask.

Dick stepped back in shock.

"Kori?" He hissed.

"You're dating Red X?!"

Kori sighed, and grasped Xavier's hand.

"Look, after I came to Gotham, I met up with Red X. We hung out a bit, dated for a while under alias, and I persuaded him to reform...He never really was that bad." She exclaimed.

"Still!"

"Dick." Tim interrupted.

It's cool. He's okay."

Dick opened his mouth furiously as Bruce walked in.

"Kevlar, Kori. Remember, lots of it."

Kori sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha Bruce. They're fine."

"I made sure of it too." Xavier added.

Bruce nodded, donning his suit, pulling up his cowl.

"Dick, grab your suit and go with Amethyst- tonight's patrol will be East side of Gotham. Tim, get your Robin suit- you and Red X can both patrol tonight- split up though. Take half of North."

Tim nodded.

"Got it."

"I'll take on South. I've got some connections out on 65 West watching for tonight- so it's covered." Bruce added briskly, handing earpieces out as Tim and Dick slipped on their suits.

Amethyst gave an angry growl.

"I have to go with him?" She hissed.

Bruce smirked.

"Yes dear Kori."

"But he doesn't know of my-"

"By the way Dick-" Bruce called.

"Kori's pregnant with twins. Be careful, she's' about 3 to four months."

Amethyst huffed as Dick let out a yelp.

"Twins?!"

"Oh shut up." She growled, stalking over to the R-Cycle.

"Aren't you like...17-"

"Look, my- EX- boyfriend left me with twins, okay? Just back off."

Dick sighed, and straddled the cycle, adjusting the earpiece.

"Coming?"

Amethyst gave a grunt and threw a leg over the seat.

"Go."

Dick revved the engine, and zoomed away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**_

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts,_

_my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away,_

_all the sanity in me._

Robin was aware of the warm arms around him, the familiarity of their gentle touch, as if they had done this a million times.

A sweet breath on his neck, reminiscent of pomegranates, passion fruit, cherries...

_But these wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_Theres just too much that_

_time cannot erase_

…...and someone else.

A star in a million, if anything.

He missed her.

Her touch, her smell, her kisses, her naivety- no, her innocence.

But he had Babs now.

He wondered why he ever did it that night.

Then he remembered.

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand_

_through all of these years, _

_but you still have_

That trip to Gotham.

The late night patrols where Babs would pester him into revealing more about her.

Snatching her quirks that Robin loved so much and using them against him.

Mustard Eating Freak.

A compromisable liability.

Weakness.

Uncontrollably Strong.

A Threat To All.

And he fell for it.

He told himself it was love for Babs...

But was it?

_All of me._

_**XOXOXOXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Kori collapsed on her bed with a sigh, as X drew the curtains shut.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Robin...he knows something. He's convinced we've met before and was very persistent. He questioned me about you as well." She muttered.

"Well-"

Xavier plopped down on the bed, a gloved hand lingering over her belly.

"What?"

"Kori...don't you think...we should at least...tell him? About the kids?"

"What?! Why?!"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean...they are half his...he deserves to-"

"He deserves nothing! He left me! He deserted me and left me for that-that- _ullyste'sh zartok'gf!" _Kori burst savagely.

X was quiet.

"I'm...sorry." Kori sighed wearily.

"I-you're right. He needs to know. Just...not...yet..." She turned to her side and closed her eyes.

_I've tried so hard_

_to tell_

_myself, that you're gone_

_but though_

_you're still_

_with me_

_I've been_

_alone _

_all along_

Somewhere in the city, a young man, roughly 18 years of age, tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming of a lost beauty who still possessed his heart.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hello All!

Okay, I'm back for realsies and have just uploaded this and am about to upload 100R2S! Then, a couple more chapters of both before finishing off todays' posts with a oneshot/possible new story!

Stay tuned!

Blue


End file.
